1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatable structures in general, and in particular to an inflatable tent constructions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,919; 4,109,681; 4,197,681; and 4,271,642, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse inflatable wall tent constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, relatively rigid, and extremely structurally sound inflatable wall tent construction.
As anyone who has spent any extensive time camping is all too well aware, usually the most burdensome chore associated with this pastime is the act of pitching or setting up the tent at the beginning of the trip and the act of breaking down the tent at the end of the trip.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of inflatable tent construction that employs concentric rings of different sized inflatable chambers to form a rigid and stable generally hemi-spherical tent wall construction and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.